I Don't Like Choi Siwon!
by SHINeeisRamen
Summary: Siwon is the captain of the basketball team. He has his eye on Heechul the school's gay, clumsy dork but does Heechul return those feelings and what happen's when Siwon finds Heechul with another guy? I know bad summary! SiChul and KyuMin!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I am working on the side of Murder, Murder. It's a SuJu fic and yeah!

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I DO NOT own anyone in Super Junior :(**

"Uh... Siwon? What're you looking at?"

"Huh?" Siwon said, suddenly startled, facing his friend.

"What where you just staring at dude?"

"Me? I was staring at a girl" Siwon said to his friend Leeteuk.

"Now that's the Siwon I know" Leeteuk said, patting his best friend on the back.

Siwon went back to staring at the person of his dreams. But this wasn't just any girl. It was in actual fact a boy. His name is Kim Heechul. He's quite clumsy and the biggest dork in the school but there was something about him that Siwon was drawn to.

Maybe it was the way he sat at the lunch table, reading a book and at the same time conversing with his only friend, Sungmin or the way his long blonde hair sat perfectly on his pretty face or the way his black rimmed glasses shone in the radiant sun.

Yes, Siwon knew he was definitely attracted to the other boy and he indeed knew that Heechul and his friend Sungmin were openly into guys, which attracted a lot of bullies. The thing was though Siwon was part of that group that picked on the two boys so Siwon could never tell ANYONE of his newly found obsession.

...

"Heechul! Heeey Hechuuul!"

"Huh?" Heechul said, looking up from his book.

"You wanna be my study buddy this afternoon?" Heechul's best friend Sungmin asked from across the lunch table.

"Of course. Who else could be your study buddy other than yours truly?"

Sungmin laughed. "I guess you're right. I'm just too cute for those other losers. Right?"

Heechul laughed at his dongsaeng's aegyo. "Well you ARE the aegyo king"

"OMG! DO NOT TURN AROUND! Choi Siwon, from the actual basketball team is literally staring at you!" Sungmin randomly shouted.

"What?" Heechul said, turning around only to make direct eye contact with the captain of the basketball team.

Heechul's eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate like a fish had just been caught out of water.

...

'HOLY CRAP! I've been spotted!' Siwon thought.

"Random basketball practice guys!" Siwon shouted to his team.

"Right now?" Yunho complained.

"Yes right now!" Siwon commanded.

The team groaned as Siwon ran out of the cafeteria. They slowly followed suit.

"What the hell is up with Choi today?" Yunho asked.

"I think it's a girl" Leeteuk answered. _(A/N How wrong is Leeteuk! Am I right?)_

...

~That night at Heechul's house~

"Aish! Don't pull so hard!"

"Well, if you stopped squirming I'd be able to get it in!"

"But it hurts!"

"If you wanna look good for Siwon you'll let me put this pretty clip in your hair" Sungmin said, frustrated.

"I've never even spoken to the guy! Besides he's not my type anyway"

"But he was eyeballing you!"

"What about you Sungmin? Do you have your eyes on anyone?" Heechul asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, no, possibly" Sungmin rushed, blushing.

"WHO?" Heechul asked, suddenly excited.

"Not telling" Sungmin said, embarrassed.

"What's this? The king of aegyo is embarrassed?" Heechul said, by now laughing on the floor.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Sungmin said, pouting his famous pout.

"Come on! If you tell me I'll stop laughing!"

"Fine. It's Kyuhyun" Sungmin said in defeat.

"Kyuhyun? Like, school president Kyuhyun?" Heechul asked.

"Yes! Are you happy now?"

"Very" Heechul answered smugly. "Hey, I bet I can get Cho Kyuhyun to go on a date with you"

"What about you and Siwon? And I highly doubt you of all people could get Kyuhyun to go out with me"

"Siwon can wait. And I totally can his umma is friends with my umma!" Heechul said, matter of factly.

"OMG, OMG! You know Kyuhyun? Why the heck didn't you say soo? ~Kyaaaaaa!" Sungmin squealed, suddenly fangirling over the school president. _(A/N Never knew guys could fangirl until now)_

Heechul shrugged as if to say "It's nothing" and then pulled the clip out of his hair, tackled Sungmin to the ground and forced the clip into his friends hair.

"Aish! That actually really hurts!" Sungmin wailed.

"Well, stay still! You wanna look good for Kyuhyun right?" Heechul said evilly.

...

~That same night at Siwon's house~

"Five ways to win over Kim Heechul's heart" Siwon said out loud to himself. _(A/N Siwon has finally cracked and gone insane over Heechul. He no longer gives a damn about what anyone else thinks)_

"One. Don't stare at him so obviously. He'll get creeped out" Siwon spoke, while writing it down.

"Two...Two...Two. Whenever I walk past Heechul, cough. It will get his attention but not so much as to scare him off"

"Three... work out tomorrow"

"Four... umm... Eventually ask him out"

"Five. Give this list to my brother, since I'm too chicken to actually ask the guy out myself"

...

~At Siwon's brother's bedroom~

*Knock knock*

"Hey Ryeowook! You in there?" Siwon called out to the room across from his.

The door swung open and his brother, Ryeowook, stood there expectantly.

"What is it this time Siwon?" Ryeowook asked knowingly.

"Well I kinda sorta like someone and I was kinda sorta wondering if you could ask that person out for me" Siwon said, suddenly nervous.

"OH GOODIE! WHO IS IT!" Ryeowook said, jumping up and down.

"Well Wookie. It's kinda a dude" Siwon confessed.

"A dude? Which dude? Do I know him?"

"Maybe. He's in my year and he's kinda a geek. Sorta like you" Siwon joked.

"It's Kim Heechul isn't it" Ryeowook said, pretty much straight away.

"Yeah.. wait what? How did you know?" Siwon said, surprised.

"Brothers instinct" Ryeowook said "And I'll ask him out for you... If you clean my room"

"Serious!" Siwon said, looking at his brother's disgusting excuse for a bedroom.

Ryeowook nodded.

Siwon sighed "Fine"

Siwon spent the rest of the night cleaning his brother's room.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Next Day At School~

"There's Kyuhyun" Sungmin said, suddenly scared.

"I'm going in" Heechul said before giving Sungmin a lucky hug and heading off in Kyuhyun's general direction.

Heechul approached the school's president and tapped him on the shoulder. Kyuhyun turned around.

"Hey Heechul" Kyuhyun said friendly.

"Hey, how's your mom?" Heechul said awkwardly.

"She's good. Our mothers should catch up sometime. They haven't seen each other in ages"

"Yeah, Kyu that's kinda not what I wanted to talk to you about" Heechul said sorrily.

"That's fine. What is it Heechul?" Kyuhyun said nicely.

"Well, my friend really likes you. Like, like likes you and I was wandering if you would maybe go out with him" Heechul said nervously "He's really pretty" Heechul added.

Kyuhyun looked over to where Sungmin stood by the lockers. Kyuhyun nodded "Okay"

"Really?" Heechul said, jumping in joy for his best friend.

Sungmin saw Heechul's actions and smiled at the thought of going on a date with the guy he's been staring at for years.

~Meanwhile on the other side of the hall~

"Are you sure you want me to ask him out for you?" Ryeowook asked his brother.

"Yes! Just do it!" Siwon said pleadingly.

"Your reputation will fall to pieces, you know that right?"

"Yes! And I don't care!" Siwon said peaking around the corner to see Heechul… talking to another guy?

Ryeowook poked his head around the corner to discover the same thing. "Sorry dude"

"Sorry? SORRY!" Siwon said, kicking the nearest locker.

The students around him started whispering. Siwon ignored there chatter and stomped around the corner, walking right up to the boy that had screwed his plan right up the ass.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU!" Siwon shouted as he walked right up to where Heechul and Kyuhyun were standing.

Kyuhyun had a puzzled look on his face "Is there something you need? Would you like to become a member of the student presidential board?"

"You know exactly what the problem is?" Siwon shouted into Kyuhyun's face.

Kyuhyun looked to Heechul for support but Heechul just stood there in shock.

"THAT! THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHAT'S WRONG! STOP LOOKING AT HEECHUL!" Siwon yelled.

By now the entire school was watching the basketball captain slowly turn insane.

"I wasn't looking at Heechul I swear" Kyuhyun said, suddenly scared.

"You better not have been" Siwon said before he pushed Kyuhyun to the ground.

Siwon turned around to leave before he turning to Heechul. "Sorry about that" Siwon said, giving a 90 bow and leaving.

Heechul stood there, shocked.

"Your not going to help me get up?" Kyuhyun asked from on the ground.

Before Heechul could reply Sungmin had already rushed over and helped Cho Kyuhyun up into a standing position.

"Thanks" Kyuhyun said.

"That's okay. Are you alright" Sungmin said shyly.

"I'm fine" Kyuhyun said, a stupid smile plastered on his face. "You're really pretty"

"Thanks" Sungmin said, embarrassed.

"So are you free this weekend?" Kyuhyun asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah I am"

…

That night Heechul couldn't stop thinking about Siwon. He seemed mentally ill this morning at the lockers. Maybe the phrase 'Crazy In Love' was meant literally. 'Maybe he's just insane. I mean what sane person would love me?' Heechul thought. But then again Siwon did tell Kyuhyun to stop looking at me and he did apologise and he seemed sincere. Also the look in his eyes when he looked at me was like he needed to be with me, the look he gave me was of longing.'

But Heechul didn't want to admit that deep down he wanted to be loved. He wanted to be loved by Siwon. He wanted to love Siwon back. But he was too stubborn to go with his feelings…


End file.
